Harley Quinn
"I want you alive so I can see the look on your face when I'm runnin' this town. " : —''' Harley Quinn''' Harley Quinn is the protagonist of the T.V. series, ''Harley Quinn''. The character is voiced by Kaley Cuoco. Her real name is Harleen Frances Quinzel. Background Harleen Quinzel was raised in a dysfunctional family, her mother Sharon is alcoholic, her father Nick is a criminal and gambling addict. She was a normal, albeit mentally unstable. She was sent to juvie because she violated the restraining order against her by Frankie Muniz when she was six(despite the legal age for being arrested being 13 years old)Her dreams during high school was becoming the champion of gymnastics, but won the 2nd place due to Nick wanted her take a dive. Since then, she holds a grudge against Nick. After graduated from university, she became a psychiatrist. During her service in Arkham Asylum, she helped Poison Ivy dealing with her mental problems, this made her and Ivy became best friends. Harleen later fell in love with Joker and became mentally unstable again. She willingly jumped into the Ace Chemical pool, bleached her skin pale white and take on the mentle of Harley Quinn, act as Joker's sidekick and girlfriend. She decides to finally cut ties with Joker to make a name for herself after he ditched her in Arkham for a year. She now resides in Ivy's apartment and uses the abandoned Gotham Mall as her lair. Appearance Harley Quinn has long blonde hair, which is dyed at the bottom in blue and pink shades. She has pale skin, and blue eyes. She is often seen wearing a short crop top, that is red and black. She wore her original classic outfit from the Batman Animated TV series. Personality Harley developed a crazy and psychotic personality when she met the Joker. Her desperate waiting made her sad as she waits one year for the Joker to come and save her. However, she realizes his abusive behavior towards her. She starts to understand that she has to be independent and become a member of the Legion of Doom. Harley breaks up with her abusive boyfriend and heads off to become independent by creating her own team. She is known to have intelligence, even though she might be crazy. However, in this show, Harley becomes more passive, aggressive and strong. Photo Gallery Harley-quinn-dc-universe-animation-1574773046.jpg Harley-quinn-dc-universe-animation-11-1574773047.jpg Harley-quinn-dc-universe-animation-8-1574773046.jpg HQ S1 Poison Ivy Promo.jpg HQ S1 Character Promo.jpg HQ S1 Harley Quinn Promo.jpg References and Trivia * When Harley grabs her baseball bat from one of the Joker’s henchman, It could be a reference when her live-action counterpart got it from. Except in this version, her baseball bat was a regular one, but she decorated it, while in the suicide squad, her baseball bat has the word “Good night” on it. * Harley suffers from hallucination and schizophrenia as her former self as Harleen Quinzel is her conscious. * Her current outfit is a reference and paying homage of the Suicide Squad. * This is the first Tv show to feature Harley Quinn as the protagonist as she breaks up the Joker and becomes independent. * Harley’s age might be 26 years old. * She diagnosed herself as "classic abusive co-dependency", and realized that she should break up with Joker and find her own identity. * She has mental issues prior to becoming a supervillain. * She had a huge crush on Frankie Muniz when she was little. She even wanted to kidnap him and have a baby with him. * She has line of not killing innocent people. * Her favorite book is Clive Cussler's Sahara. * She has a tendency of smashing things when she is upset. She had destroyed 9 TVs after moving into Ivy's apartment. She even smashed Ivy's phone, several Noguchi coffee tables, King Shark's laptop and King Tut's corpse along with the casket. * She could have been an Olympic gymnast if wasn't for her fathers gambling problem as he bet against her during gymnastic competitions to pay off his debt in which he forced her to take a dive. * She is Jewish. * Harley is capable of acrobats and fighting when she’s in a situation. Nick taught her how to do the acrobats to compete in gymnasium competition but he ruined her career later on due to his gambling problem. Nick taught her and quickly help her with: Front sault, Arabian double front, Backwards salto. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Legion of Doom Members Category:Harley's Crew Category:Quinzel Family